Jonuardo- First Time
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Jon and Eduardo have been waiting years for this moment and finally they are married, ready for the next step.


This was it, the moment both partners had been waiting for. How long had they been waiting? It felt like years- but thats because they had been waiting years. Jon and Eduardo were waiting until they got married to finally do this, and this was going to be their first time together. Their honeymoon was a nice quaint place, a cabin in the woods next to a lake- Eduardo's decision. Jon wanted a water adventure park to which Eduardo hastily declined. Despite all his bickering at Jon he did care about him and only chose this location so they could be alone together.

Jon lay next to Eduardo, both bare and under the covers as they decided to take things slowly. Eduardo had an arm around his shoulders and was kissing him gently, Jon doing his best to reciprocate normally despite his obvious nervousness. They stayed like that for a good few moments until Esuardo pressed forward, opening his mouth to slide his tounge into Jon's mouth. Jon accepted the gesture well, trying to relax in his hold despire everything. "Nnng." Jon made a small noise, starting to enjoy himself while Eduardo slowly shifted to be straddling him. This wasn't Eduardo's first time but he knew that is was Jon's and decided to be considerate for his sake.

Jom wanted to do somthing for him, wanted to make him feel as good as he was already beginning to feel and so he seperated their lips and began laying soft kisses on his neck and chest. The kisses were a bit to soft, too mushy, but Eduardo accepted them knowing his partner didn't know any better than to act this way. When the kisses began leading under the covers to his groin that is when Eduardo became intrigued and worried at the same time. Had Jon ever given a blowjob? Eduardo didn't think he ever had, but against his better judgement allowed him to continue.

Jon swallowed once underneath the covers in front of his lover's member and leaned in to just kiss around it first, he wouldn't be too hasty. After a while of that and a motionto hurry up from Eduardo he slowly began slipping the penis into his mouth, trying not to focus on what he was actually doing. Once he had it most the way in with only a single gag he tried suckling, getting a scold from Eduardo because his teeth were touching him.

Jon pulled back and then tried again, leaning in and this time just sucking the tip- starting small ; a hand of his reached bellow and gently fondled his balls while he attempted to give him a decent blowjob. He mostly thought about if this were him what would he want done. So he began to hum, humming on just the tip until Eduardo made a noise of pleasure and he laughed, happy to have made the one and only Eduardo cave under the weight of pleasure.

The smaller of the two males pulled back, grazing his teeth at a harsh angle and causing Eduardo to yelp, pulling Jon from the covers and shoving a pillow over his face to near strangle him. He was angry and in pain, eyes clenched shut before he came to his senses and removed the pillow allowing Jon to leap into a sitting up position gasping for air with tears in his eyes. "Sorry..." He apologized quickly.

Eduardo rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, me too... how about we try again tomorrow?" He asked, cautiously pulling Jon back into his grasp and rubbing his arm. Jon nodded quickly happy to have a chance to retry and fear of imminent death fading away. "Sure, Eddie!"

The next morning Jon was greeted with sleepy morning kisses and a dark yet warm body against his own. A smile grew on his face and he allowed Eduardo to take control this time, feeling his hands worm up to Eduardo's shoulders as he straddled. "Mmm... morning Eddie." He greeted in a off tone, a more upbeat tone than he should have for someone waking up so early.

Eduardo smashed their lips together, moving a palm down to wrap around Jon's cock and slowly start stroking him. Jon, not realizing how nice it would feel for someone other than himself to jerk himself off, moaned loudly into their kiss.

A few moments later Eduardo was reaching onto the table and sliding some lube onto his fingers to help stretch his cute little virgin. He brought those fingers down to Jon's entrance and slid them in, Jon's mouth opening but no noise coming out at the strange sensation that was filling him.

After being thoroughly stretched Eduardo replaced those fingers with his cock, going very slow at inserting because he was very well above the average size. Jon winced, eyes clenching shut after he was about half way in. "Ahh... Eddie are you in?" He asked, panting and then widening his eyes when Eduardo explained that he was only half way in.

Eduardo did take his time though as the make this enjoyable for both of them, only getting inpatient at the last inch of himself and sliding in all the way making Jon yelp. "I swear you are in my stomach right now." Jon mentioned quietly, panting heavily under the pain and pleasure combined. This made Eduardo laugh a bit through his own labored breathing and he slowly started removing himself from Jon making The man sigh in releif but also moan out.

Once he was up to a good pace Jon was gripping the sheets as tight as he could with white knuckles and rythmically moaning out. Eduardo met his moans with soft feral grunts of pleasure, his tounge lolling out once he got even close to his climax. Soon the two were yelling out eachother's names and making a mess of the cabin's bed.

Eduardo slowly pulled out and flopped on the bed next to him, panting heavily as Jon tried his best to form words. "That... that was amazing.. you are so big." He whispered breathlessly impressed by him in every way. This only floated Eduardo's ego, grinning as he agreed with his partner. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
